The Man In The Woods
by Gryffindorian2014
Summary: She was Claimed in the woods A oneshot.


We parted from our less than gentle kissing, our lips swollen, I'm sure I was as ravaged as he looked.  
>He helped my up and we dressed wordlessly. He helped me put on my overcoat and guided me back to the camp I was sharing with my best mate.<br>When we finally got around the dead camp fire, he planted a brief lingering kiss on my lips that seared me right to my toes. I gasped and he chuckled lowly  
>"till we meet again, precious"<br>and his words were more of a promise than a goodbye.  
>And with that, he was gone. Just like he had come, in a heartbeat.<br>***

I had always had this fantasy of doing it in the woods, especially in the dark.  
>That October we had gone camping in the temperate forests for our school project. Our strict no-nonsense teacher had us up and working throughout the day, collecting samples, sampling them to the kit and setting up tents but at long last miss tight-knickers gave us off and we lounged around in the forest, by the waterfall taking in the gorgeous scenery all around.<p>

By late evening all twenty of us along with miss tight-knickers were around the campfire, exchanging spooky tales and legends of enchantments. My best mate shared a peculiar tale of some forest-beast who…ah I had lost her, my mind was wandering on its own accord, to the distant depths of the unfamiliar topography and how I would have a gala time exploring.

That night I couldn't sleep, it was as if the forest was not letting me sleep. Some unknown force compelling me, to get up, explore, therefore I decided to take the risk. Throwing on my heavy overcoat over my jeans and t-shirt I pocketed a flash light and made my way out of the tent.

Two hours of continuous walking had warmed me up considerably and I discovered that I was really horny.

I decided that this was the best chance to live my fantasy.

I undid my coat and lay it on the ground, pulled my T-shirt over my head and rolled my jeans down. Then I lay down on my coat sprawling my legs, letting my panties get drenched as the cold air tickled my hot wetness. I began by kneading my breasts, moaning every now and then, I slid off my bra and pulled hard at my nipples groaning in pleasure. Damn. I was SO HORNY.

But then the snap of a twig put me on alert. Someone was here. Watching me. And then it dawned, someone is here, watching me!

I saw him slide out to view, from behind a pine trunk, he was tall, broad built with long wavy hair. My chest constricted in fear and I desperately tried to cover my nakedness.

But deep down I was so turned on.

The man bent down and lifted me up by my arm, his touch not demanding but unrelenting. I was aware of his masculine musk and he faintly smelt of pine wood and exotic fruits. I groaned when I noticed his eyes searing through to my soul. And then catching me by surprise he leaned down and kissed me. He was surprisingly gentle for his built. I found myself responding to his kiss, wanton and on fire, no one, had ever kissed me that way. His hands dropped to my sides and rested on my waist and he drew me to his chiseled body. I splayed my palms against his chest. We parted, breathing, our eyes searching.  
>He was mesmerizing.<br>I ran my trembling fingers into his hair and let out a loud moan when he dived and claimed my breast in his expert mouth, his tongue flicking my nipple and his other palm kneading my other breast.  
>I hadn't realized how much in need I was till he touché me, each touch branding me.<p>

I nibbled into his shoulder and his breath hitched, it made me feel powerful, having him react to my ministrations like I did.

Without warning he lifted me up against the pine trunk, my legs wrapped around his waist and I felt his manhood brush against my centre. Hard. Oh God. Did I just do this to this gorgeous stranger?

His mouth claimed mine once again and I was lost in a muddle of thoughts, predominantly of lust and desire and terrible need.

As if reading my mind he made quick work of my panties and laid me down on my coat. I watched the play of his muscles. I watched his erection and my breathing sped up. He looked so big and hard, for me.

I let out a moan as he hovered over me, filling my bare skin with hot open mouthed kisses, leaving a damp trail of searing heat down my neck, the tops of my breasts and my stomach.  
>I held my breath as he reached my core, sniffing my like a hungry animal. The primal need in his eyes drove me to the edge.<br>Without wasting time he dove to my center, lapping up my wetness devouring me and making me scream in blinding pleasure.

When I could take no more I sat up, pushed him down to the floor and straddled him. My lips slammed into his and my tongue found his.

He groaned into the kiss and lifted me up so as to adjust me to his length. Without breaking our kiss my strange man accommodated me to his erection. I was ecstatic; the feel of his manhood throbbing in my core while I rode him drove me wild. I kissed his lips fervently never wanting to let him go.

He rolled atop me and sped up his movements inside me and soon enough I felt my muscles contracting, His pulse inside me grew faster and we knew we were both close.

With long, powerful thrusts he came in my wetness and I shuddered in response, coming around him.  
>Our passion spent he pulled me into his embrace and we lay there on my coat listening to the sounds of the awakening forest.<br>***


End file.
